1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus in which an image reading scanner is separated from a main device of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of image reading apparatus is used for a copying machine and a facsimile device. A conventional apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. A hand scanner 4 which is manually moved on an original 6 by a user is provided independent on a main device 2 of the apparatus. The main device 2 includes an image processor or the like. The scanner 4 and the main device 2 are connected to each other by means of a curl cord 8. It is possible to freely scan the scanner 4 within a range determined by the length of the curl cord 8. Image data read by the scanner 4 is transmitted to the main device 2 through the curl cord 8. Thus, the main device 2 can read the image in the same manner as an image reading apparatus incorporating the scanner therein.
The reason that the scanner is separated from the main device is to increase the freedom of the scanning direction of the original and increase the operability of the scanner. However, the movement of the hand scanner is limited by the length of the curl cord. For example, when the hand scanner is to be moved beyond the length of the cord, the scanner may be pulled by the cord so that the scanner will be tilted. As a result, the freedom of the scanning direction of the original and the operability of the scanner cannot be satisfactory increased.